Zubin Wadia
)]] )]] Name: Zubin Jimmy Wadia Gender: Male Age: 18 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Video games, hanging out, TV, internet, math club (president), debate club, varsity field hockey (manager), varsity swimming (captain), varsity track (captain) '''Appearance: Zubin is very small for his age, standing at only 5 feet, 5.5 inches tall, and weighing only 124 pounds. His thick, black hair has flecks of blond in it (he bleached it at the end of swim season and cut it about a month before the game started) and is either parted on his left side or hanging down to about his eyes. His skin is a light brown, altogether making his Asian Indian roots apparent. The feature that most people notice is his mustache, which many people either compare to Borat or Luigi, the former of which secretly annoys him to no end. Zubin shaves about once every two weeks or when an important occasion comes up, causing his chin and neck to range from being clean shaven to being covered in thick hair. His dark brown eyes are framed by rectangular black, thick-framed glasses that sit on top of his large nose. Some noticeable marks include a birthmark near the left corner of his lip (normally covered by his mustache), and a black spot on the knuckle of his right pinky, a result of when he accidentally stabbed himself with a pencil while reaching for a power cord in the office of his house. Zubin dresses fairly casually, normally wearing khakis and a T-shirt with either a collared shirt or his favorite black "EVIL: A Growth Industry!" sweatshirt, a Casio Waveceptor watch on his left wrist, sneakers and gray socks, and a black, wide-brimmed fedora hat - while he looks like a bit of a geek, he is able to make such a look work in his favor. When he is working out or in some sort of athletic activity, he wears workout pants or shorts instead. On the day he was kidnapped, Zubin was wearing his fedora, a pair of tan Dockers pants, white New Balance sneakers with black socks, and his favorite black Mass Effect N7 sweatshirt over a blue Under Armour short sleeved T-shirt. The N7 sweatshirt has a general motif imitating Commander Shepard's N7 armor in high density ink. Biography: Zubin Wadia was born on August 8, 1998 in New York City to father Jimmy, a computer programmer, and mother Goolcher, a medical student, adding to older sister Roxanne, four years his senior and currently a medical student herself. His early life was fairly uneventful, except for when they moved to Denton in 2003 after Jimmy received a job there at IBM, while Goolcher worked at a nearby hospital. Zubin, due to his age, had few issues with this move, although Roxanne had some issues uprooting herself and leaving her friends, although she was able to acclimate to Denton. Due to his parents' lines of work, Zubin has been quite well off throughout his life. Zubin, while friendly, didn't have a lot of friends in elementary school, and was in fact a bit of a target, partially because he spent much of his time watching TV, playing video games, and reading books and Internet articles (mostly in the subject of math and science, which he has always shown a knack for) when he was at home, because he was a little hyperactive and seen as weird, and because he would lash back by losing his temper at people who tormented him, which some people found funny. However, he did join the Cub Scouts in second grade and started taking self-defense classes in fourth grade, the former by his parents' suggestion to get him out of the house and doing things, and the latter because he had been interested in "Power Rangers" at the time, and his parents eventually relented to the request. When he was seven, Zubin started wearing glasses, as he would frequently get up and walk towards the blackboard to read what it said. After a while, it was noted that his eyesight was deficient, ostensibly due to watching too much television from a very close distance. As the years passed, his eyesight got progressively worse until it stabilized to about 20/100 when uncorrected, and the fact that Zubin's sister and mother require similar vision correction has led him to believe that the condition is genetic. The glasses themselves cause relatively little issue, as he always has a spare and makes sure that they fit properly and do not slide down his face, although he does use prescription goggles when swimming. Middle school was a bit of a change from elementary school, as he managed to quiet down somewhat. This more mellow personality allowed him to speak to people while looking less unusual, gaining him some respect and friends. Over this time, he also joined the Boy Scouts, where he went on various camping trips and to Scout Camp, allowing him to learn many skills, including wilderness survival, first aid, wall climbing, and shooting. When Zubin was in seventh grade, SOTF started up, and Zubin took notice, mainly watching when his parents were not around, so as not to get caught. While many SOTF fans had a genuine interest in the game, Zubin's motivation for following the show was somewhat different: namely, he was afraid that he could be taken next. This manifested in long hours watching SOTF, his creation of a list of rules on how to survive the game, and an absolute refusal to go on any field trips, which he only violated because his parents forced him to go, which was the only time he hinted at his fear of SOTF. However, the lack of kidnappings after 2012 has softened his opinions. Since then, he has mellowed out, with help from family and friends, and has since admitted that he took the whole thing too far. When Zubin joined the P.J. Hobbs student body, Zubin was able to integrate himself with the others relatively quickly, joining the debate team, where he shows a quick wit during the public speaking portions, as well as joining the math team and the varsity swimming and track teams - swimming to help him get the Swimming merit badge, and track because he liked walking and running around, doing the 50 and 100 freestyle for swimming, and the 800 meter run as well as keeping the books for the track team, eventually rising to captain of the swim and track teams, and president of the math club. His duties as math club president are mostly as a figurehead, as the events are, by and large, individual tests taken across the country, while his duties in track and swimming are more as moral support, making sure that the team is sufficiently excited and ready for the meets. This led him to having to stop his self-defense and Boy Scouts due to the time commitment required during practice, which ran into the evenings. During the summer of his freshman year, he started weight training with his father at his father's suggestion, an activity he continued during the fall of sophomore year with the school's Strength and Conditioning group. This lasted for one year, when he decided to try something new and joined the varsity field hockey team in his junior year, with which he attended practice as an active participant and attended games as the team manager. This has allowed him inroads with a large group of people, and a large boost in self-confidence, allowing him to stand up for himself and keep calm without directly involving superiors, even though he avoids outright fighting, as he does not see himself as physically able to stand up to anyone who would pick on him due to his very slight stature. Through all this, he is still slightly insecure, not speaking very often in social situations, as he spends more time thinking about what to do next to make sure he comes off right, a by product of his days as an unpopular grade school student, and seeing himself as too skinny, especially in comparison to his rather cut father. This is due to his activities, which promote lean muscle growth and a toned physique, as opposed to the more bulky build of a bodybuilder that his father possesses. Zubin's closest friend is fellow student Panya Bishara. They first met when Zubin's family moved to Denton, and Zubin and Panya were drawn together due to their similar ages. The fact that they went to the same school and lived close by allowed them to socialize with each other more and solidify their friendship. As they got older, their interests diverged, with Panya going into performance arts, while Zubin's interests lay in traditionally nerdy pursuits. However, they have remained close, with Zubin frequently putting up with Panya's histrionic demeanor as well as feeling that Panya was the sole person he could relay any of his thoughts to, no matter how stupid they might seem. Zubin's friendly demeanor, distinctive looks, wit, and his more positive quirks help give him a positive rapport with much of the school, however he is not a member of the inner circle of popular students, mainly because he is not an ardent conversationalist. Academically, he states that his grades do not do him justice, as he can normally understand and make links to the subject matter quickly, especially through one-on-one discussion or experimentation, as evidenced by the fact that he is taking four AP classes, however, many times he feels that he has fully grasped the subject matter before he truly does, causing him to not study much, preferring to play video games, watch TV, or hang out with friends instead, which drags his grades down from a potential A average a high B. He looks forward to going to college at Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute, where he was accepted through Early Decision in November, mainly because of the freedom it will bring him. His home life is pretty decent. He doesn't talk much to his sister, at first due to the difference in age, and currently due to the distance and her busy schedule. Regarding his parents, he does believe that they are too strict sometimes, especially manifesting when they try to make him take a choice that he disagrees with when he feels he has the right to make the decision himself, or when they ask him to study when he does not feel like it - he feels like he has a decent enough handle of the subject to get a good grade, and his parents feel that he is wasting his time and potential by not studying. As a result of the first issue, he sometimes does not ask for help when he would be better off doing so. As a result of the second issue, he is relatively tight-lipped regarding day-to-day academic events and social goings-on. Further issues come in the fact that when he is pressed on issues he does not wish to talk about, he will simply clam up and give short, clipped answers until his parents stop asking, and that he prefers to sleep in on the weekends, able to quite deeply sleep until past noon if not woken up beforehand. With the former, this sometimes causes him some stress, but most of the time he is able to keep it down in public, rarely lashing out at those that do not do anything to antagonize him, mostly expressing his stress through vocalization when nobody is around to see or hear him. In spite of that and the fact that he disagrees with some of their political ideology (his parents are very conservative, while Zubin and Roxanne are much closer to the political center, mainly differing on the ideal tax rate and federal spending) to the point of some calm yet tense arguments, they are still close and love and respect one another, although he hangs out and identifies more with his father than his mother on many things. Advantages: Mentally, Zubin's experiences and time spent online have given him a wide range of knowledge and skills that would be useful in the game, most notably Tae Kwon Do and Hapkido from self-defense classes, and the basics of shooting guns, survival, and first aid from the Boy Scouts (although all have been done in a controlled environment - camping trips, target shooting, sparring, etc. - and he has not had much practice since the age of fifteen). Zubin is one to think things through before doing things, and whether it is called pragmatism or cowardice, he rarely involves himself in any situation where he feels he could be harmed. Physically, he is deceptively fit, having participated in field hockey, swimming, track, and weight training. Socially, Zubin is well-liked in general, and has no distinct enemies. His quiet nature has made him good at blending in. Back when SOTF was on, he followed it religiously and would be able to make a basic plan as to how to survive longer in the game. Disadvantages: Zubin is terribly nearsighted without his glasses - without them, he can make out very little detail. Due to his small size, Zubin isn't very strong - in fact, in a straight physical fight Zubin would probably lose almost every time. His quiet nature means that while he has few enemies, he similarly does not have many people with whom he would consider a close friend or vice versa. While he has mostly taken care of this problem with his rise in self-esteem, Zubin still occasionally gets very short and inconsiderate when under stress, which could alienate all but his closest friends, and he has the tendency to get overconfident in his own abilities, as evidenced by his not studying and not asking for help as often as necessary. Also, he has a tendency to sleep quite heavily, and may miss vital noises, such as an attacker or and announcement if not already awake. Original Profile: '''Zubin Wadia (V5) '''Designated Number: Male Student No. 18 --- Designated Weapon: An unloaded SPAS-12 shotgun, ammo in bag Conclusion: Ah, a fan! An overconfident nerd with a shotgun and some insider knowledge is almost guaranteed to be entertaining, so long as he doesn't get performance anxiety. The above biography is as written by decoy73. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled By: decoy73 Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Ramona Shirley 'Collected Weapons: '''An unloaded SPAS-12 shotgun, ammo in bag (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Maxwell Lombardi, Ramona Shirley, Felicia LaChapelle, Yumi Nunes '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: '''Zubin woke up sobbing pathetically, then calmed down and moved on like it hadn't happened. He contemplated the view from the cliffs of the ravine while contemplating a plan of action. People were converging around a girl who threw her weapon off the cliffside- to Zubin's silent disapproval- and Miranda Millers and Michael Maxwell, the latter of whom seem agitated to see them. Miranda's agitation caused Nate to wander off, Zubin tried to sue for an alliance of any sort but Michael seemed unimpressed with the possibilities and left Zubin to Miranda. She in turn left, openly unwilling to trust others. That left Zubin to consider his next move, in something of a dismal mood as he happened to catch sight of a fresh corpse over the ravine edge. By Day 2 he learned from announcements that people were dying, only hastening his desire to find a team and safety. Thus it was that he more openly and proactively inserted himself into the conversation between Tina Luz and Everett Taylor. Neither was receptive to his overtures, both having their own goals and people they wished to find. Tina quickly departed and Everett left soon after, leaving Zubin alone and frustrated. He later entered the tunnels to explore, and stumbled across a group consisting of Felicia LaChapelle, Ramona Shirley, and Michael Crowe, as they aided an injured Maxwell Lombardi. Zubin was quickly recruited into the group for help, and he assisted in patching up Maxwell. Michael took his leave, wanting to find his allies, and Maxwell invited the other three back to the isolated cabin, which he and his own allies had been using as a base before it was made a Danger Zone. All three agreed, and they made slow progress out of the tunnels. The group found relief once they reached the cabin, as Yumi Nunes, a friend of Felicia and Ramona who had gotten separated from them previously, was waiting there. While the girls had their reunion, Zubin pulled Maxwell to the side and explained the plan that he had been concocting: Zubin thought that he had a way to disable and remove the collars the students were wearing, out of sight of the cameras. After some thought, Maxwell decided that it was worth a try and called the girls over so Zubin could explain to them. Everyone was brought round to the idea after a short discussion, and they drew sticks to see who would be the guinea pig for the removal attempt. Zubin himself drew the marked stick, and steeled himself for the attempt with Ramona's assistance. Zubin and Ramona ducked under a blanket so that their movements would be obscured from the cameras, and Ramona used the tweezers from her first-aid kit to try prying open Zubin's collar. They didn't get far enough for Zubin to begin instructing her on how to open it and remove the explosives inside, as the act of attempting to expose the collar's inner workings were enough to cause it to detonate, killing Zubin instantly. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''And you weren't even thoughtful enough to try that little stunt in view of the cameras so our techs could enjoy the fruits of their labor. How rude. '''Memorable Quotes: "Okay. It goes like this: we know that these collars are what's keeping us tied to the game right? If we can figure out how they work, it's then a matter of defusing the explosives in the collars, taking away their main weapon. They wouldn't be able to blow us up from a distance, meaning that they'd at least have to come over here, while we'd have the run of the island and the ability to remove the collars on our own time once we figure out the problem of them going boom.(...) To be fair, it's not going to be easy. We're talking about going into complicated electronic equipment with nothing to go by, and defusing a specific part of the collar, on the first try, without getting caught. It has to be better than the alternative of waiting to die, though. - Zubin's plan Other/Trivia * Zubin's assigned number - 18 - is double the assigned number he had in V5 - 9. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Zubin, in chronological order. Pregame: *Love Me Forever Second Chances V2: *Red or Dead *Murder: Often A Regrettable Action *Now This Looks Like A Job For Me, So Everybody... Just Follow Me *Hoping to Catch a Break Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Zubin Wadia. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances